My Dearest Draco
by cortney.monster
Summary: Draco has always lived as Hogwarts's "Sex God" and he keeps up his title without fail. But what if there was a girl he was actually serious about? What will happen when she learns the truth about his reputation? Probably a better story than summary.
1. Prologue Part 1: What We Had

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series, I am just borrowing them. But I do own Peyton and any other character that you have never heard of in Harry Potter. I would also suggest that you read this in 3/4 view - it simply looks better. :)**

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always lived the life of Hogwarts's "Sex God" and he keeps up his title without fail. But what if there was one girl who he was actually serious about? What will happen when she learns the truth about his reputation?

**Prologue Part 1: What We Had**

"Draco, please – don't let them take me away! Couldn't I live with you and your family? I wouldn't be a problem, I swear!" A ten-year-old Peyton Cain pleaded with her closest friend, clutching him with her small hands, her sea foam green eyes brimming with tears. Draco pulled the girl against his slightly scrawny form, hugging her with all of his might, knowing all too well that he would have to let her go soon enough. He stroked her pale, honey-colored hair, shushing her as he gently swayed both of their bodies, trying to ease the pain and fear he knew was in the girl's heart.

"Hey, Pey, it'll be okay. The States aren't so bad. Just think of it as an adventure from one of your books," he told her in the calmest voice he could muster. He didn't want her to leave – far from it – but his father told him to help her cope. By whatever means necessary.

"But what if I never see you again?" She cried, her fingers latching onto his shirt with a new purpose as he felt her begin to shake and tremble from the onslaught of newly formed sobs. "You know that would never happen; we can owl each other all the time and we can visit each other during the holidays. And, when we're older, we'll be able to apparate," Draco soothed, hearing her sobs and whimpers turn into soft sniffles. Draco continued to pet the girl's hair and sway with her while his cold grey eyes examined the living area of the Malfoy Manor, filled with minimal seating and a large fireplace that made the room almost too large for the small adornments that were placed here and there, attempting to make the room well lived in. In this very moment, the room looked like such a nightmarish and horrible place, which would have been an accurate description considering the agony he was going through.

The children stayed silent, but stopped moving altogether when they heard both sets of their parents talking as they approached the living area, their ears straining to catch any piece of the conversation.

"Oh, what a privilege it is to receive such a mission from the Dark Lord. Congratulations," Narcissa Malfoy cheered with a true happiness behind her tone, causing Pandora Cain to hug the woman. "Who would have thought that the Dark Lord wanted to gain followers, even in the States?" Phillip Cain said, the shock still evident in his voice, as Lucius Malfoy slapped the man on the shoulder. The Malfoy and Cain families had never felt it necessary to keep up appearances around one another, allowing them to let down their personal walls and become actual friends, who happened to serve the same cause.

The parents were all still chatting happily when they entered the living room too witness their children glued together, their sadness unable to be masked.

"Alright Peyton, it's time to say your good-byes," her mother ordered softly, giving her one and only child a sympathetic stare as she spoke. Peyton looked at Draco's parents, praying they would save her from his nightmare – The Malfoys would tell her parents that she could live with them and join Draco when he entered Hogwarts – but such rescue came. With a slowly breaking heart, she weakly hugged Lucius and Narcissa as they spoke sweet promises of seeing her soon and telling her this move wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Peyton turned to Draco and the recently familiar, burning sensation at the corner of her eyes started once more, barely making her able to look at Draco in fear of bursting into tears and throwing possibly tantrums about wanting to stay. She stepped into Draco's awaiting arms, as they had done so many times before – no words of confidence, no horribly sappy jokes and no promises – they merely hugged the companion they had grown up with.

When Peyton heard her parents saying their farewells to the Malfoys, Peyton stood on her toes to place a sweet peck of a kiss on Draco's check, causing his pale cheeks to burn for a few brief moments. The young Malfoy leaned down to whisper in her ear, the words that would keep her going for years to come, before her parents ushered her into the fireplace and they were gone in a flash of Floo powder.

_See you soon._


	2. Prologue Part 2: Letters

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series, I am just borrowing them. But I do own Peyton and any other character that you have never heard of in Harry Potter. I would also suggest that you read this in 3/4 view - it simply looks better. :)**

Summary: Draco Malfoy has always lived the life of Hogwarts's "Sex God" and he keeps up his title without fail. But what if there was a girl he was actually serious about? What will happen when she learns the truth about his reputation?

**Prologue Part 2: Letters**

_Dear Draco,  
I can't believe you said this move would be like an adventure! I can't stand the States at all. It's so horrible here – I hate it! Mom and dad are thriving though. They are constantly happy, with grins from ear to ear. Why couldn't they just let me stay behind? I wanted to go to Hogwarts, not Grimoire's, but at least its magic school. I have decided to not to talk in school though, my classmates only make fun of me when I speak – which makes me hate this place even more. I miss England so much. How is Hogwarts? And did you get the birthday present I sent you? Happy Belated Birthday, Draco. I wish I had been there to celebrate with you._

_Miss you terribly,  
Peyton Cain (age 11)_

**Dear Peyton,  
Just give the States a chance – you have got to give the whole move a chance. Everything will be alright because you can make it through anything. I wish you could have stayed with us, but mom and dad said that you need to be with your parents. I'm sure the magic school there is just as good as Hogwarts, but I wanted us to be in the same house in Hogwarts. I got sorted into Slytherin – of course – and I already know people. You know Crabbe and Goyle? They are here and so is Pansy Parkinson. I also met Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, but he's kind of a prat. I tried to help him out when it came to picking better friends, but he just fought for that blood traitor Weasley! Other than that, Hogwarts is awesome and I loved my birthday present. I'll have to figure out what to get you for your birthday now.**

**I miss you more,  
Draco Malfoy (age 11)**

_Dear Draco,  
Things have become so much better in the States, Draco! Everything has completely changed for me! I am doing great in school – one of the best in my year! I have made pretty great friends here who I definitely wouldn't trade for anything (except maybe a plane ticket home, still). And – the best news – mom and dad said that I finally have a manager and they've signed a deal for me to be a singer. I am so excited Draco! I never thought I had a great voice, but here, things are definitely different. I still wish I could see you so much. I want to see how you've gotten taller and stronger and (possibly) better looking. I don't think I've changed very much, but who knows? I can't wait for your next letter. I… have always really liked you Draco. So very much._

_I miss you most,  
Peyton Cain (age 13)_

**Dear Peyton,  
See? I've been telling you all of this time to just give the States some time. Why don't you listen to my incredible intellect? It is great to hear things are going really well for you in school – it's a mad house here. First it was the Dark Lord manifesting in the back of Professor Quill's head, then there was the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, and this year I was attacked by a hippogriff and the mass murderer Sirius Black apparently escaped from Azkaban – supposedly looking for Harry Potter. I swear, that half-blood sticks his nose into everyone's business and just can't keep out of the limelight. How annoying. Anyway, you like me? I like you too. I really wish I could come and see you now.**

**Can't stop thinking of you,  
Draco Malfoy (age 13)**

_Dear Draco,  
Happy Anniversary Draco! Two years together. Can you believe it? And yet, neither of us has been able to visit the other. As long as I continue to get my letters, they are enough. Thank you very much for the anniversary gift, the silver dragons guarding an emerald heart necklace is so beautiful; it reminds me of you every time I look at it. I love you so very much. Hopefully, I will be able to visit soon. Grimoire's says that I am one of the best students they have ever had, on another note. I am at the top of my class. You would be so surprised at the things we learn here. Oh and you're not still hanging out with that Pansy Parkinson, are you? I can't really stand her since I know for a fact that she's been pining after you like a lovesick puppy since we were children. Please, be careful with her._

_All my love,  
Peyton Cain (age 15)_

_P.S. Mother and father said that I'll be meeting the Dark Lord soon. Can you believe it? I am so nervous, yet excited! Wish me luck!_

**Dear Peyton,  
I hope I get to see you soon too. I always knew you were incredibly smart – congratulations. No, I don't really hang around Pansy, so don't worry. You get to meet the Dark Lord? I want details after you meet him! I want to know everything!**

**Love,  
Draco Malfoy (age 15)**

_Dear Draco,  
It has been forever since we've seen each other last. I miss you so much Draco that these letters we write, no matter how many times a week we write to each other, just aren't enough. Grimoire's is just too far away from you. I got a message from the Dark Lord today – I have yet to read it though – I wanted to write you first to tell you I love you. Our four year anniversary will be coming up soon. I can't wait. I love you Draco._

_Always and forever yours,  
Peyton Cain (age 16, almost 17)_

**Dear Peyton,  
I love you too.**

**Draco Malfoy (age 16, almost 17)**


End file.
